The Cupcake's Point of View 2
by Fronnie Lover
Summary: We all see what the cupcake's point of view of the last game, but now let's see what the cupcake's point of view in the second game.


**AN: Okay guys! Here's the cupcakes POV at the second game :) :) Enjoy!**

* * *

There it was, laid on the box was the cupcake next to the scrapped animatronics.

**Cupcake POV**

I hear a sweet-caring voice coming towards my direction, but I don't know who since I don't want to open my eyes. The sweet voice shivered and said, "A-Are y-you sure about this Bon?" The voice asked. "Yeah, I'm sure! I know those junks are scary and all but some things here will help us be more attractive!" Another voice replied yet this voice is a little bit higher. "Ugh, fine! If ever Fred would find about this we're doomed and you'll bring me into your own trouble!" The sweet voice whined. "Yeah, yeah, whatever..." The other voice seems to be annoyed. Then they came closer. "How about search through the boxes?"

The new voice asks. "Okay..." The sweet voice replied. Then the sweet voice opened the box from where I am and she seems to 'awww...'. When I opened my eyes and there she was, a very beautiful angel looking down at me and had a very pretty sky-blue eyes with a dark purple shadow. She is shinier and has rosy-pink blush with a tangerine beak. She had now a bigger chest and had a bib that says "Let's Party!" written in bubble, color yellow and with a purple outline.

"Can you see this Bon-Bon?" The angel exclaimed happily. "What?" This Bon-Bon said. I think this was Chica but, why is she more angelic now? When she lifts me up and she had a sexier body with what seems a pink garment between her belly and legs, and that Bonnie seem to... I almost die laughing when I saw him look more gay than his former looks! He had a sky blue coat with a red bow tie, a red blush, a dark purple eyeshadow, emerald eyes, and he seems to have more eyelashes than New Chica herself! "Isn't he adorable?" New Chica said as she lifts me up. I feel so comfortable on her arms like a mother carrying her baby.

"It was, if it wasn't that dirty." New Bon said. I glared at this New Bonnie. "Hmphf!" New Chica puff. "Wow!" New Bon exclaimed. "What is it?" New Chica ask. "It's a guitar! Bonus!" New Bonnie smiled as he pulled out a guitar. "Now it only need is some remakes." He smiled. "C'mon, let's go!" New Chica smiled as she dragged me outside. Only now that I notice that there still was the destroyed animatronics and I was confused about this. And then my eyes closed and I was deactivated by some new animatronics.

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was New Bonnie's guitar and it was cleaner and shinier and he seems to be testing it. Then when I looked above me there I saw the angel, New Chica. She smiled down at me and she handed me a mirror. I saw myself was clean and I was a bit smaller and smoother than last time. I had now sky blue eyes matching her own. She then lifted me up and now we're both eye to eye. "Hello little cupcake, my name is Toy Chica but you can call me Chica." She smiled, "And over there is Toy Bonnie which you can also call Bonnie or Bon-Bon for short."

Toy Chica smiled. "Okay, enough with introducing, let Toy F see it." Toy Bonnie turned around with a little blush on his cheeks. "Hey! The cupcake is basically a _he _not an it!" Toy Chica exclaimed as she punched Toy Bon's shoulders. "Whatever." Toy Bon smirk, blushing a bit. Toy Chica just shrug. "_Toys?! Toy version of the old ones?!" _I mentally questioned myself, "_Well, at least she defended me that I'm a boy. And wait! Did Toy Bon just blushed?!"_ I have so many questions running on my mind, but I shook them all when Toy Chica lifted me up. "Oh Lil sweety of mine, you will now see Toy F!" Toy Chica lovingly said as she hugged me tightly and it made me blushed.

"Pfft! Yeah, right." Toy Bon smirks, "You just want to be more adorable with the cupcake just the affection of Toy Fred." He snickered. "S-Shut up!" Toy Chica whined as she kicked Toy Bon's belly. "Come on sweety let's go!" Toy Chica exclaimed, putting me on a plate, taking me, and walked outside. "Heh-heh-hehe..." Toy Bon grunt and snickered as he touched his stomach. Part of him was laughing, part of him was in pain, and part of him was jealous.

"Toy Fred?" Toy Chic readied herself as she gazed at a stage, she also hid me behind her back. "What is it?" Toy Freddy emerged, smiling. He is the toy version of Freddy which shinier, and fatter. The last part made me laugh. "Um, there's a new additional thing for both of us." Toy Chica said in a nervous voice. "Why would you need additional things?" Toy Fred asks. Before Toy Chica could answer, Toy Bonnie interrupted. "Why not? You're not the only one that can have a special thing!" Toy Bon whined. He looked at Toy Chica which seem to glare at him back. Toy Freddy remained smiling, this reminds me of Freddy, but not as creepy. "Well any animatronic here is welcome to have special things." Toy Fred smiled, "Mind showing them to me?" He asked.

Toy Bon proudly showed his electric guitar, his smile vanishes when Toy Fred just smiled because he thought that Toy Fred would be jealous. Then it's Toy Chica's turn, of course, she showed me, "This cupcake here will serve my eye and will never leave my side." Toy Chica said. I flinched at her words, her eyes?! What did she mean by that? When I looked at her, I was surprised. Toy Chica suddenly loss her beak and her eyes turned to black with a white pinprick pupils, then it was suddenly returned to her sweet cute eyes. "That explain the color of the eye of the cupcake." Toy Bon snickered, which he knew he was getting a death glare by Toy Chica, "W-What?" He laughed, he seemed to light blush again. "That cupcake is perfect for you Chica." Toy Freddy smiled and made Toy Chica blushed which made Toy Bonnie jealous.

"Forgot about me?" A low-female voice startled us. She emerged from the darkness, and I fully examined her. I believe that she was the toy version of Foxy but why a vixen? (Female Fox). This Toy Foxy had white with pink fur, she had a pink bow tie, a red-rose blush and a lipstick. She also had golden eyes. "Of course not." Toy Freddy smiled and Toy Foxy had a light blush. "You saw my Foxy puppet?" Toy Foxy ask, raising an eyebrow, but she frowned when all of them shrugged. Only now she saw me, "Awww, is that your special thing dear? Cute!" She gazed at me.

But instead of Toy Chica saying a 'thank you' she seems to snarl and hid me. "How rude." She teased. "Just shut up." Toy Chica gritted, and I could feel the rival aura between her and Toy Foxy. "Hey guys, did all of you remember the show tomorrow?" Toy Bonnie interrupted. "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me Toy Bonnie." Toy Freddy smiled, "Please look for Balloon Boy while I talk with the Puppet." Toy Freddy ordered as Toy Chica, Toy Bon, and Toy Foxy looked for Balloon Boy, and Toy Freddy for this Puppet.

Toy Chica immediately found this Balloon Boy on the Game Area. The boy was a bit creepy, since he's a robotic child. His appearance had red and blue stripes T-shirt, with a blue pants. He had a propeller hat, a yellow with red striped balloon, and a sign that reads as 'Balloons!'. "Hello miss Chica, that cupcake looks cute!" The creepy-cute voice of the boy said. "Thank you BB." Toy Chica smiled, "Let's go meet Toy Freddy to the Prize Corner." Toy Chica said as we all walked to the Prize Corner.

When we got there, all of them seems to be waiting for the two of them. And now I only realized that they all semi-circled a giant music box with a winder and had a sweet jingle. "Now let's call for the Puppet." Toy Freddy said as he left the music box unwind, and eventually it stopped. You can hear 'Pop Goes the Weasel!' start and when it finished, a monstrous-height puppet emerged from the music box. It is very terrifying as its head almost touching the ceiling. It had a mask that has two holes which stands as his eyes, a purple lining streaking down from the eye, a blush, and a lipstick. It had three white buttons on its chest, stripes on its arms and legs, and had a frog-like hands, Creepy.

**"You called me?"** Its voice was so deep and scary at the same time. "Yes, Marionette we are here to assure that you are ready for tomorrow's show." Toy Freddy spoke. **"Well, I'm ready anytime, and be sure that no other adults would harm the children, and always checked on them if they were with their parents." **The Puppet ordered, he looked at them nodding as he went back inside to his music box. _"Why is this puppet aware them to the adults? Did he know what happened to the old ones?"_ I ask myself and at 6:00 A.M chime ring and they all suddenly got to their positions.

It was like the same old days when children were very happy watching the animatronics play with me of course. Children watching Toy Bon, Toy Fred, and Toy Chica play, getting prizes from the Puppet, getting balloons from BB, and playing with Toy Foxy.

But that all changes in one day, when we all went to the Game Area, we all were very shocked when we saw children messing Toy Foxy's body. Every night, the mechanics tried to put back Toy Foxy all together, but failed so one day they put Toy Foxy as 'take apart and put back together attraction.'

"Hey miss, are you okay?" BB asks worringly as he holds Toy Foxy's hand, wherever it was. **"Y-YeA... I'M FiNe...**" Toy Foxy spoke, but now had a radio-like voice. "You sure?" Toy Freddy looked worringly, and I saw Toy Chica seems to frown too. Toy Foxy force a smile, **"I'M fInE.. If ThIs MaKeS ThE C-ChIlDren H-HaPpY tHeN iT'S oK..." **Toy Foxy looked at them, **"aND F-FrOm N-NoW oN... y-yOU ALL wIll cALl mE MANGLE." **Mangle requested as all of them nodded in sadness. "Anything you want." Toy Freddy spoke sadly.

But that's not all when another surprising night happens. All of them were shocked when they all saw the old animatronics were activated and of course, I was the most shocked. I looked at Chica but me and Toy Chica promise to be together forever and now I can only jst looked at Chica. At first, all of the old ones were angry for being replace especially, Chica and Bonnie, who of course took their things without permissions. But then all went smoothly after. And like the old days, another night guard will watch over. Every night all of them, including the old ones, were trying to kill Jeremy Fitzgerald. Every time Toy Chica leaves the stage, her eyes and beak were removed and as she promises she uses me as her eyes for some reason. But I'm happy for it.

And again, they all failed of killing Jeremy because of the phone guy, as a news were brought that he was moved to be a day-shift guard. And a new night guard was signed, and it was Fritz Smith. Of course, we almost kill him, but failed and he was fired already at his first night when he was tampering with the animatronics and have a bad odor.

Of course, the people were starting to remember the bad days of the place so it putted the Pizzeria in a bad state. The Manager decided to scrap the new ones and return the old ones with just a small budget. All of the animatronics were shocked by the news. I was happy that Chica was able to return, but very sad that Toy Chica will be scrapped. I decided to myself, that I will keep my promise and I will never leave Toy Chica's side even if the old Chica will return.

**End.**

* * *

**AN: Was it good? Hehehehe... I will try the third version, if the cupcake will be in the Five Nights at Freddy's 3. If it was... Meh... Anyway hope you enjoy it!**

**-Fronnie**


End file.
